


In the Closet (Literally)

by LunaRaven3844



Series: ETN Collection [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Discovery, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRaven3844/pseuds/LunaRaven3844
Summary: After a long day of filming, Matt is exhausted and questioning his sexuality. Manny decides to help him out.
Relationships: The Detective | Matthew Patrick/The Record Producer | Manny MUA
Series: ETN Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770100
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	In the Closet (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sad lack of porn in this fandom, and after all, the Internet is for porn. And since someone has to write smut eventually (Cc: Rule 34), I decided to do it first.  
> (I've had this draft for over a month, and I've just been copying it and putting it in a new thing every time, so I should have published it a long time ago. Sorry.)  
> Enjoy some spicy action between the Detective and the Record Producer.

Filming Escape the Night isn't easy.

Safiya was just fish hooked in the gut, and later received a large group hug after everyone remembered that she wasn't actually dead. Still, Matt found himself shaken up, since watching your friends get murdered night after night does things to a guy.

He decided to excuse himself and head into a nearby broom closet. Ironically, the closet where he seemed to be stuck now, even when he wasn't wedged into this tiny room (if you could call it that).

Matt closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He hadn't told anyone about the fact that he was questioning, not even his closest friend Stephanie. It just seemed like a bad idea to let anyone know before he himself figured it out.

Matt stood there for a while. He wasn't sure how long, but it must have been quite some time, as he found himself nodding off and being suddenly awoken by the sound of the door being swung open.

There stood Manny, looking rather surprised. 

"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh, really?" He leaned forward and braced his hand against the wall. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

"It's fine, but..." Manny trailed off, but the question was obvious.

"I know, why am I in a broom closet?" Matt chuckled. "Honestly, it's quiet in here, and I guess I just needed a break."

"A break sounds pretty nice, now that you mention it. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He moved aside to let Manny squeeze in beside him and shut the door. "Damn, it's pretty cramped in here."

"And hot, too. But where else can we be alone?"

He looked at Matt curiously. "You want to be alone... with me?"

The theorist flushed a bright red. "N-No, I didn't mean it like that--"

Manny held his hands up (a bit of a difficult task considering the small space). "Calm down, I was only kidding. I know what you meant, pretty boy."

Matt went even redder (if that was possible), but he chuckled despite himself. "Pretty boy, huh?"

"What?" Manny shrugged. "It's a suitable nickname."

 _Is he flirting with me? Why would he be flirting with me? I know he's gay, but I'm not. But I don't think I'm straight either--_

"You okay? You're white as a sheet."

Matt jumped in surprise, stammering. "I-I'm fine!"

Manny shifted uncomfortably, which caused his knee to brush up against Matt's thigh. "Maybe I should leave--"

_Did he do that on purpose?_

"No, it's okay, you're fine. It's just a little cramped, that's all. Don't worry about it."

Manny moved his hand, which was now touching Matt's shoulder. In response, Matt had to move his arm to rest against Manny's side. They met each other's gaze, both now blushing furiously.

"Oh, God, this is awkward..."

"Yeah..."

Secretly, Matt wasn't too off-put. The closeness was unwanted, but not uncomfortable.

Still, as their eyes met, the tension was obvious. Matt was barely able to register Manny placing his fingers tentatively on his cheek. Now that was deliberate.

"Pretty boy..."

The next think Matt felt was Manny gripping his shirt to pull him into a kiss. Their lips collided rather awkwardly, but Matt didn't mind. The kiss was still amazing.

Sadly, it was a short one. Manny pulled away quickly, his face completely red.

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't have done that--"

"Do it again," Matt interrupted.

"W-What!?"

"You heard me."

Surprisingly, Manny complied, pressing his lips up against Matt's. This one was much smoother, and even more enjoyable. They kissed for a while, before finally breaking it.

Their eyes met, and Manny gave him a cheeky smirk. _What was that for?_

Before Matt knew it, Manny was on his knees and unbuckling his belt.

"W-Wait, hold on--"

"Relax, pretty boy," Manny purred. "You'll love this, trust me."

Matt was at a loss for words, but oddly curious to find out what would happen. Logically speaking, the next thing to happen would some form of sexual contact, and considering the tiny cramped room and their lack of preparation, likely meant...

A blowjob.

A sudden breeze hit his crotch, and he looked down to notice that Manny had already pulled his pants and boxers down. Matt guessed he had probably done this a time or two before. In addition, he noticed that he was completely erect.

_Okay, definitely not straight. Not anymore at least._

"Look at you, pretty boy. God, you're so hot."

"Mmm--" Matt was cut off by the feeling of Manny's tongue flicking out and making contact with his tip. He moaned in delight at the feeling. "M-Manny--"

"Ah, ah, ah," Manny shushed. "Don't say anything. Just enjoy it."

He gave Matt's cock another lick, then wrapped his lips around the tip. Matt now moved a hand to rest in his hair. Slowly, Manny moved his mouth up, until Matt's cock was completely in his mouth.

The Detective sucked in his breath. _Wow, he's great at giving head. He's definitely had a lot of experience. Or maybe I just haven't been given many blowjobs?_

As it went on, Matt was loving it more every moment. He found himself getting close pretty quickly.

"Ah, God! Manny, I'm--"

Matt didn't finish his sentence before he came. Manny expertly swallowed it all, wiped his mouth and stood up. 

_Wow. And if I thought I wasn't straight before, I am definitely not now._

"T-Thanks." Matt pulled his pants up and redid his belt.

"No problem." Manny winked at him. "Shall we go?"

"Sure."

Just then, there was a knock. The door opened to reveal Joey, looking surprised.

"There you two are! Why are you in a closet?"

"Long story," Matt replied. Manny looked away.

" _Oh_. Wait-- OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS, SERIOUSLY!?"

"What are you talking about?"

Joey just shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship way too much. That one interview with Manny is everything.  
> Honestly, same bitch, I love Matt just as much as you do.


End file.
